


The Painted Dream

by Dream_Workshop



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Drabble, Fever Dreams, How Do I Tag, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Workshop/pseuds/Dream_Workshop
Summary: Running a fever at work, Enzan passes out and falls into a nightmare. Met face to face with cryptic images and his voice refusing to work, all he can do is wait out the dream. (( I'm not too good at summaries, but you won't be disappointed with the work!))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and my first time on archive, so feel free to critic what you find, I'm always looking to improve. Anyways, have fun reading this trippy dream sequence! ^.^

Enzan had come a long way in such short years. He had been transformed, molded to fit as his father's ideal son and keep IPC running. He had very little time between juggling his studies, net battle training, net police work, and work for his father's company. From Enzan's perspective, his entire life was based around work and results as opposed to love and care. While Mr. Ijuuin was proud of this evolution, Enzan wasn't all too happy.   
Enzan let out a heavy sigh, sinking back into his plush office chair, stress obvious in his expression. Blues eyed his NetOp with pity, most children his age would be worrying about school drama. Yet here was Enzan, forced to worry about what would tank the massive, multi billion yen company his father owned. The poor kid. "Enzan-sama, you need a break, you've been working all day long," he had no qualms with the concern in his voice, Blues cared about Enzan.  
His concern was met with the usual reaction from the boy, a shake of the head and an insistent tone, "I'm okay, Blues. I can't afford to take a break now..." his voice trailed off as a spell of dizziness washed over him, leading Blues to worry more.   
Noticing his NetOp's face was paler than it usually was, Blues tried once again, "Enzan, you haven't eaten since this morning, you at least need to eat." He was met with silence from the now glassy eyed Enzan, the dizziness becoming unbearable. "Enzan, are you okay? Enzan-sama?" Hardly hearing Blues' words, Enzan shook his head as his vision began to tunnel and his breathing sped up. Enzan's eyes closed and his body went limp in the office chair, deaf to the now panicked calls of his Navi as he drifted away into unconsciousness.   
Upon opening his eyes, Enzan first noticed how high up he was. Out of pure instinct, he quickly backed up away from the ledge, only to gasp as he almost fell off of the back of the obscure pillar he was sitting on. Everything was white except for him and the seemingly endless dark sky. Centering himself and breathing quickly from his close call, Enzan dared to look down. Eyes widening and unease clouding his head, Enzan saw his father, mother, and every single person he had made business deals with. All staring up at him. Shivering, he noticed the absence of his Navi. He leaned forward, looking around the pillar for Blues. He was nowhere to be seen, making Enzan feel very unsafe. Small arms looped around his chest in a very familiar grey shirt. Not having the room to turn around and look at the extra presence, Enzan tried speaking and asking who the kid was, only for no sound to come from his mouth. The arms tightened around him as he shivered from the discovery, all the while avoiding the gazes off those below, "I'm really sad... Mom is gone now and Dad said she was never coming back." Enzan looked back down to see his mother's gaze drop. Tempted to call out for her, Enzan raised an arm and opened his mouth to try speak again, ending in failure. The woman's silhouette became pink and her body seemed to change into a liquid. Gravity took hold, splashing her colour all over the ground like a dropped paint can. Silently screaming for his mother who had just practically melted in front of him, Enzan clasped a hand over his mouth as he felt the sting of tears. Anxiousness gripped at his throat as if a real hand was chocking him. The childish, depressed voice continued, "I'm really scared... those people are bad." The various businessmen all began to talk at the same time. Their words lost to each other, they began to attempt to yell over one and other to be heard. Bringing his hands up to cover his ears, his actions did nothing to stop the sound. A certain, very familiar battle cry drew the boy's attention back to the crowd, Blues! His Navi rushed into the crowd of people, sword alight. Enzan panicked as he realized what Blues was doing, though he was silenced, so he couldn't call off his attack. Driving his sword through the chest of the closest man, green paint splattered everywhere as his body met the same fate as Enzan's mother. Swiftly moving to the next target, Blues easily slashed through person after person, turning the ground into a canvas of rainbow colours with each death. The anxiousness evolved into fear now, wanting nothing more than for this to all end. He squeezed his eyes shut and had his ears covered, yet he could still hear everything from the talking to the sword strokes. With each dropped body, the noise level lowered, soon enough it was dead silent, prompting Enzan to open his eyes and peek at the scene down below. Nothing was white any longer, the floor and his pillar splashed with the colored blood of all the business folk. Enzan felt a small sense of relief with all the people gone, Blues had forced all of them to leave him alone. The only man left standing was Enzan's father, only a couple feet away from his Navi. The two were staring at each other, as if daring the other to make the first move. The voice that sounded suspiciously just like his own spoke up again, "I'm really mad... Dad never cared about me." Once those words left his mouth, Blues sprang into action, charging toward the man in front of him. Against all logic, Enzan yanked himself from the small arms, throwing himself off of the pillar, arms outstretched in a vain attempt to stop his Navi from murdering his father. Fate had other plans. Enzan's decent was painfully slow, almost like he was levitating, so he could do nothing but watch as the dripping sword was jabbed through his dad's chest. Anguish flooded over him, those tears finally falling from his eyes.   
The emotion was short lived though; while red, black, and white paint spurt from the gaping wound, it was quick to return to the shell of his father along with all the other colours smeared on the floor. Doe eyed and defenseless, he was once more gripped with terror as all paint blood gathered and formed into a gigantic version of his Dad. All too suddenly, gravity took Enzan, hurling him toward the ground. Another silent scream went unheard as he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting impact. Thankfully, it never came, he was met with a pair of arms under his knees and back breaking his fall. Once more opening his glassy blue eyes, Enzan realized he was in Blues' arms. The Navi ran a couple meters away before placing his NetOp on the white ground, though his fear drove him to keep a tight hold on Blues' hand. Blues gave no reaction besides looking back at the pillar Enzan just swan dove from. Remaining atop was a younger version of Enzan, his hands covering his face. Unfortunately for him, the pillar was far too close to the giant Ijuuin. All it took was one step froward for the structure to topple apart, and send the small child down with it. Blues lurched forward, but Enzan's hand held him back from saving the child. Immediately realizing he was the issue, he let go of Blues. His Navi rushed at the falling pillar, lunging in an attempt to catch the little boy. Missing by just an inch, the small Enzan spattered across the ground as grey paint, leaving Blues to land in the pool of off coloured blood. Scrambling to get up, Blues' expression was frozen in despair as he stared at the grey covering his body. Enzan began to run for the still Navi, needing to reassure him that he was still alive. His pure intentions were brought to a screeching halt as he ran into the shadow cast by his huge father, who wasn't even looking at the child's blood at his feet. Enzan tripped over a piece of the broken pillar, landing face first on the floor. He lifted his head just in time to see Blues' expression become enraged and the light of a program advance to embrace his now raised arms. Gripping the Dream Sword, the swordsman leapt up, coming to the giant's neck, and cleanly sliced through the man's torso. His distorted scream echoed through the area as his body liquified. All the coloured paint blood replaced his, falling back down like a waterfall. Enzan was finally able to scream as he covered his head and the paint submerged him and Blues.   
Two voices jolted Enzan awake from his fever dream, his own screams and Blues calling his name. His Navi was shaking his shoulder, having taken control of the one copy bot IPC had in the building. Once Blues saw Enzan's eyes snap open, he lowered his voice, "Enzan, you were having an awful nightmare, are you feeling alright?" Heavy concern leaked from his tone.  
Taking a moment to compose himself, Enzan rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, "I'm fine, Blues, it was just a dream." His words were backed by a weak voice. Not believing that the boy was okay, Blues placed his hand on Enzan's forehead, "Your temperature is 99.7 degrees. You're sick, so no more work today." The tone Blues took held authority, but in a lighter, more pleasant way. Almost like that of a parent.  
Enzan could have protested, but he couldn't deny the sick feeling that had set in and Blues at the same time. So he agreed, saving his work where it was, "Alright, can you tell Father that I fell ill and I can't talk?" After the freaky dream he had, Enzan was in no rush to talk with his dad.   
Blues was confused by the request to lie to Mr. Ijuuin, but decided not to pester his shaken NetOp about it. "Of course, but let's get you home first," with that, he led Enzan out of the office and contacted the driver to inform him of their destination.


End file.
